The Biophysics Resource (BR) is managed and operated by the Structural Biophysics Laboratory (SBL),MDP, CCR, NCI. BR provides expert staff to assist users in the design of experiments and operation of advanced technologies in the field of biophysical chemistry such as circular dichroism spectroscopy, LC/MS and LC/MS/MS spectrometry(including high-resolution option), steady-state fluorescence spectroscopy, isothermal titration calorimetry, differential scanning calorimetry, and both dynamic and static light scattering for characterization and/or study of biomacromolecules or their complexes. The BR provides much more than simple instrument availability by training in the use of instruments, maintenance and upgrades of instrumentation, and consultation/collaboration on experimental design and sophisticated analysis of biophysical experiments. The BR assists researchers from other Institutes on a time-available basis.